


Trust? [y/n]

by The_Eldritch_IT_Gay



Series: Flesh, Circuit, and Bone [2]
Category: Outland Industries
Genre: Gen, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-30
Updated: 2016-04-30
Packaged: 2018-06-05 08:38:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6697717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Eldritch_IT_Gay/pseuds/The_Eldritch_IT_Gay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Do you know about me and Atreus?"</p><p>“I’m the one who opted to switch your name on the documents here to protect your from him, in your hysteria from pain and trauma you begged for us to keep him away from you. Other than that, and some suspicious bruises, I only know what’s been on the news.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trust? [y/n]

“How’s the patient in room 839 doing today?”

The nurse looked up to see the surgeon leaning over her desk.

“They were awake today, refused to interact but they seem to be recovering.” She smiled, “I know it’s not my business to pry, but why are so interested in this patient? Surgeons usually don’t check up on patients this much.”

He sighed, about to answer when a beeping interrupted him. The nurse quickly pulled up her interface.

“Sorry, I have to go. Another patient.”

He nodded, and watched her hurry away. After she left, he picked up his chart and walked towards room 839. They seemed to be recovering nicely, he noted as he walked into their room.

“Hey, how are yo-”

He looked up and saw the bed empty.

“Oh _fuck…_ ”

He knew they couldn’t have gone far, as they had no way to open the door, and they were most likely unused to their new legs. Glancing at the window, the realization dawned on him. Laughing quietly, he pulled off his scrub hat, put the chart down, and went over to the window. He took a deep breath of the cool night air as he stepped onto the ledge. He squinted as he eyes adjusted to the darkness, feeling for the ladder and pulling himself up. He was relieved when he saw them sitting atop the roof, and pulled himself to sit next to them.

“Glad to see your feeling better then.”

 _"Sorry"_ they signed " _I didn’t think anyone would come up here to find me."_

“It’s fine, I needed a break anyways.” He smiled to himself, “Mind if I ask why you’re up here though?”

_"I couldn’t sleep… and I saw my reflection…"_

“There are options, but since they’re more cosmetic, we had to wait for your imput.”

Shrugging, they pulled their knees up to their chest, resting their chin on their legs.

_"How’d you know I was up here though?"_

He couldn’t help chuckling slightly. 

“When I first started working here, I was pretty stressed, and would come up here to try and relax. I was up here not to long ago actually, the fresh air and night sky always help my stress.”

_"What happened? I mean, why were you up here a bit ago."_

“Troubles with the ethics board. I’ve been helping out a team of prototypers, I thought we had gotten through the worst of it finally but alas. One surgery lead to another, and ethics believed we were taking away what was human about the subject. I’d tell you more, but I promised the subject and the team I’d keep their secret. Not that I don’t trust you.”

_"Wow... That... sucks, sorry?"_

“I know empathy isn’t your strong point, but I’ll take the ‘sorry’.” He smiled,  “Now, I told you something, you have to tell me what’s going on with you.”

_"What? Like girls at a sleepover?"_

He feigned hurt, clutching his chest, “Oh how your words are hurtful…”

Giggling, they elbowed him, " _Shut up"_  

“Fine. I guess like a sleepover, but I thought it was fair- I tell you something, so you should tell me something.”

_"You’ve read my charts, so"_

“Yeah, I know the bare bones of your _medical_ problems. C’mon, tell me about your life before this, what you like to do, your favourite color, anything really!”

_"Well, I’m sure you know by now about my illegal augments...."_

“Yup. I won’t tell anyone about that though, I know you’re already losing human status. There has got to be more to you than augments and illegal activities though.”

_"Do you know about me and Atreus?"_

“I’m the one who opted to switch your name on the documents here to protect your from him, in your hysteria from pain and trauma you begged for us to keep him away from you. Other than that, and some suspicious bruises, I only know what’s been on the news.”

_"He was a DNR case… when I started my internship. There was no hope for his recovery. But… I dunno, I believed I could save him. And, I did. I used some of my own augments and designs, and helped nurse him back to health. I fell in love with him, and I was so happy I had given him the chance to live. But… he didn’t want to live. And he didn’t want to be auged. So… once he left hospital, he started planning his revenge. Quickly rose through the ranks of the naturalists, and became a leader. I was doing periodic check ups on him, and something about him was unnerving. I tried to ask him about it one night…"_

Their hands shook.

“Are you okay? You don’t need to-”

_"I’m fine. Anyways… a few months later and we were in some sort of relationship. And I was realizing I was terrified of him. I knew it wasn’t a perfect relationship, and I always said I’d leave next time he does something. But he always had some way of making me come back. I also realized I was carrying his child. With the help of my girlfr- friend, my friend, I terminated the pregnancy in a less than ideal way. One evening at his place, I was looking through some of his stuff- I was hoping to find money I could grab while running- and found the plans for bombs and notes on when and where he would use the bombs. He was planning on using them that night. I ran to the location of one of the bombs, and tried to stop it- defuse it. It was going fine, I’m pretty good at tech stuff, but then… it detonated. And well, you know the rest I’m sure."_

“Sorry you had to go through that, and now this.”

_"It’s fine, I guess… What name am I under here?"_

“Ciarán.” 

 _"...Never heard of that name. Why Ciarán?"_  

He smirked, “Electra means sparkling, bright, shining. Ciarán means ‘little dark one’. I thought it was fitting, after what happened.”

They nodded, leaning back and looking at the stars. Smiling, they pointed at a cluster of stars.

_"The Pleiades. The Seven Sisters. You can only see 6 of them now, some say the sister that disappeared was Electra."_

“Maybe they’re right.”

_"Can you help me disappear? I- I know it’s a weird request, but. I can’t go back to this world as Electra. I saw the news, people blame me for what he did. No one would leave me alone if I went back, I can’t deal with that, especially right now."_

“Well,” He leaned back, looking at the stars as he thought, “It won’t be that hard, now that you have documents with your name as Ciarán. I can put your file top secret, so no one can easily see the holes in your documentation. As far as your life off paper… I can try recommending you to the Academy as a foreign exchange student, pull a few strings and get you an internship here or with the prototypers… I’m already hiding everyone’s secrets, so why not add yours to the list. It’s all up to what you choose though.”

_"I don’t want to work here, no offense. Electra had a medical internship, and I don’t want that association. Thank you for this though, Dr. …"_

“Alix. You can call me Alix.”

Sitting back up they nodded again, shivering slightly.

“Let’s get you inside. Your immune system isn’t quite as strong as it used to be.”

_"One last question…"_

He looked at them curiously, “Yes?”

 _"Why do you care? You could get in a lot of trouble, keeping my secrets, keeping the prototypers secrets, keeping the subjects secrets. But, you don’t seem to mind. What are you getting out of this?"_  

“It’s a long story. Maybe I’ll tell you it another day.”

Shuffling, he started to climb down, holding his hand out for them. Before helping them down, he pulled them close, staring into their eyes.

“I know you have the knowledge and spark that’ll help us change the future. And I know that no one will listen to a small handful of humanoids, but people will listen to me. You might think I have everything to lose, but my status makes me nearly invincible. And I want to share that invincibility with those who need it most. You might not know me, but I’m asking you to trust me. Do you trust me?”

They closed their eyes, thinking for a moment, before they met his eyes again.

  
_"I trust you."_


End file.
